


You're Worthy of My Love

by karatecat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Awkward First Times, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, M/M, Praise Kink, bottom raihan, its raihan's turn to hold the idiot ball now, this fic was written by my horny gene turned into my unbridled rage, top leon rights, what plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karatecat/pseuds/karatecat
Summary: In which the gap between Leon and Raihan closes more and more every battle and something has been brewing between the rivals for some time now.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 31
Kudos: 248





	You're Worthy of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> ~~of my grace~~  
>   
>  Believe me when I say avoiding British slang was for the best.

It started around six months ago after another of their secret practice matches.

They were always forced to find time where neither one was bothered by paparazzi or announcers, and that time was three in the morning this day.

It was dark, aside from a few street lights and Charizard’s brilliant flames. They stood in a secluded alley between two abandoned buildings so there wasn’t much room to maneuver, but they would make do. If it wasn’t for meetings like this, the childhood rivals would only battle once a year at the Champion Cup or out in the open where onlookers would undoubtedly flock to see Galar’s best.

Nights like this were just the two of them, their Pokémon, and the rush of battle. Sometimes Raihan liked these matches more than their official ones. It was like they were in their own world when they were like this.

Leon called back his last Pokémon, having caused Torkoal to faint. “That was a great battle, Raihan! I thought I would lose for a second there.”

Raihan frowned because he didn’t believe it. They agreed not to use their larger Pokémon or Raihan’s weather effects just for extra precaution on not drawing attention to themselves. It wasn’t Raihan’s best environment to secure victory and there was no way he’d ever be able to defeat Leon with such a disadvantage.

Raihan did the same, Torkoal returning to its ball in a beam of light. “Yeah, well, get ready for that to be your reality soon. I’m getting better every day!”

“You are,” he said, and his expression was something Raihan had never really seen on Leon before, but as soon as Raihan tried to make it out, it was gone. “But I’m undefeated for a reason!” he bellowed hearty laughter. “Don’t get your hopes up too high.”

Raihan scoffed. He was about to tell Leon to shove it where the sun don’t shine until he felt something wet, and then again and again.

He glanced up. “Ah! It’s raining! The forecast didn’t say anything about rain!”

Leon chuckled. “You should be used to it. It’s one of your favorites to battle in.”

“Yeah, but we’re not battling right now, are we? Unless you wanna go for round two?” He smirked challengingly, tugging his hood over his head.

Leon seemed to be eyeing the dragon-toothed hood with idle amusement and shook his head. “Nah, we have to heal our Pokémon first, but if the offer still stands afterward, you know I welcome it.”

Oh. That’s right. Raihan nearly felt stupid but smiled all the same. “You know it will be.” The rain started to come down harder and Raihan groaned, tugging on the drawstrings of his jacket so the hood tightened around his face. “Mannnn, my place is so far away. If I’d known it’d rain—”

Leon blinked, holding up his cape now so that it acted as an umbrella. Raihan couldn’t tell if he cared more about shielding his champion hat or his hair. “You can come back to my place while it passes. I’m staying just up the road here.”

“ _Huh?_ ” Raihan loudly voiced his surprise.

“I mean if you want.” Leon smirked then. “Unless you think I’m going to bite or something.”

Was that bait? Well it was working.

Raihan straightened his back, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. “I don’t think that. Yeah, I’ll come back. Lead the way, _champ_.”

Leon nodded and turned. They ended up running all the way to his building.

* * *

Walking alongside Leon down the long hallway felt surreal for some reason. It wasn’t like Raihan hadn’t been in his presence countless times now so he shouldn’t feel starstruck. Raihan was a champion in his own right, after all. He was good enough to be the best in a number of other regions. His social media following was second to none (no, he would not think about how if Leon had social media he might beat him there, too). He’s got tons of sponsorship deals and fans and stardom of his own, but even so. Even so, being in Leon’s presence made him feel in such _awe_ sometimes. Like all of what made Raihan great was superficial and Leon’s mere essence as a human being was enough to draw people to him, undefeated champion or not.

Raihan still felt the electrifying sensation he felt during their fight buzzing inside him and wondered if it always seemed to linger with Leon too.

Probably not.

“Here it is.” Leon suddenly stopped and Raihan nearly ran into his back. Leon didn’t seem to notice.

Raihan folded his hands behind his head casually, displacing his weight on one leg. “Can’t believe the champion’s taking me home at 4 AM. How scandalous.”

Leon laughed, albeit nervous-sounding to Raihan. “I think I would already have to be seeing someone for this to be scandalous.” He swiped his ID card and the door chimed before opening.

Raihan was about to tease Leon’s relationship status until his eyes took in the space. Raihan had never been in a champion’s corridors before, but fit for a king was an understatement.

“Make yourself at home.” Leon made a grand sweep of his arms. “There’s food in the fridge if you want anything. Or I can order room service if you’d prefer that.”

Raihan forced his gaping mouth shut, remembering what he told himself about being starstruck. “ _Jesus_ , could you get any gaudier?” He made a wild gesture with his hand when Leon looked confused.

“Oh!” He laughed. A smirk playing on his lips. “It wouldn’t be very champion of me if my chambers didn’t look the part, right?”

Raihan rolled his eyes. He kicked his shoes off and ventured to the fridge. He _was_ pretty hungry. “Let’s see what _champion_ food you have, yeah?”

It looked good enough. Delicious even. The amount of food stocked on the shelves made Raihan wonder if Leon had a lot of company over.

Raihan closed the double doors and looked back at Leon removing his sneakers and hanging his cape on a coat rack by the door. “Do you even cook? Or does a chef do it?” Raihan could tell this wasn't Leon's main home in Wyndon but an upscale room that was likely built for him. The company was probably ecstatic to learn they would be one of Champion Leon's hosts across Galar.

“I cook sometimes.” Leon walked over to Raihan and stood (what Raihan thought was) unusually close, shoulders nearly bumping. “I don’t always get time to myself so I like to take every opportunity possible, if I can.”

 _Hm. Shouldn’t be up here with me then_. Raihan thought but decided to keep it just that. Instead, he gave a heinous grin. “Well, champ, show me what a champion can do in the kitchen! Cook me dinner.” Leon moved back when Raihan punched his arm lightly and Raihan told himself it wasn't an excuse to make some space between them.

Leon looked surprised at first, hesitant even, but smirked. Ever one ready for a challenge. “Alright. Get ready for the best meal you’ve ever eaten!”

* * *

It wasn’t the best meal Raihan’s ever eaten, with his fair share of popularity and connections, but it certainly wasn’t the worst or mediocre. It was actually pretty tasty.

He purred his approval as he slurped the noodles, sitting on the plush couch across from Leon, and mentally cursed himself when the other smiled. “You like it?”

“It’s okay,” Raihan said as nonchalant as possible, but Leon seemed to not really buy his indifference. He’d finished his bowl some minutes ago and was kinda just staring at Raihan now.

Leon looked down at his hands, a smile still pulling at the corners of his mouth and he spoke softly, “It’s crazy, you know?”

“Mm?” Raihan hummed around his lo mein.

“It’s been hours since our fight, but I still feel like my whole body’s tingling.”

Raihan spluttered, choking on his food. Leon flashed a concerned look, but Raihan put a hand up before Leon could finish standing and he coughed, “I’m okay.” He cleared his throat again and composed himself. “What did you say?”

Worry still furrowed his brows before Leon looked down, clasping his hands together. “I was just saying I still feel hyped up for some reason even though our match is over.” He gave a shaky chuckle, now scratching the back of his head. “I know it’s kind of strange, but I’m always so pumped when we fight! It’s exciting.”

 _Who would’ve thought_.

“Heh,” Raihan sneered. “You shouldn’t be so excited at the prospect of losing to me, but I’m glad that makes two of u—”

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“Do you feel it, too?” Leon’s gaze landed on Raihan and its intensity made Raihan suddenly feel too hot for his jacket. “Do you feel this,” Leon made a vague motion with his hand because, yeah, Raihan didn’t know what to call it either, “ _feeling,_ too?”

Raihan paused. There was no point in lying, was there?

“I do… Before our match, during our match, and now too,” Raihan mumbled into his palm. He never really thought about it much aside from acknowledging it was there, but now with the questions Leon was asking it made him ponder why and he couldn’t quite wrap his head around the answer.

Leon made a strange noise that sounded like a mix between a gasp and a choke that caused Raihan to stare. “That’s…! Oh, wow, that’s great! A relief, I mean. That it’s not just me.”

“Yeah.” Raihan raised the bowl to his face, considering hiding behind it for the rest of this conversation. It wasn’t like him to be timid like this, but he _was_. Leon was beaming at him like a child on Christmas morning and Raihan just sort of wanted to disappear into the couch. He finished his noodles quickly then stood up. “This goes in the dishwasher, right?” he asked, already walking towards the kitchen.

Leon’s eyes widened, standing up as well. “Yeah, but I can get that! You’re a guest after all.” He grabbed his own dishes before following Raihan.

Raihan waved one hand. “It’s fine, it’s fine.” He put his bowl and utensil in the wash and glanced back at Leon. “Here, give me yours.”

“I can do it.”

“Just give me the bowl, Leon.” Raihan reached forward. He’d thought Rotom came out and shocked him or something, a sensation familiar to that same unnamed, buzzing feeling surging through him and it caused Raihan’s breath to hitch the moment their fingers brushed. He paused, blinking a couple times to get his mind back on track.

_What the hell was that?_

“U-Um... Actually, you can do it.”

Though Leon was grabbing Raihan’s hand before he could pull away and the bowl carelessly hit the floor, even the repetitive clang of plastic on tile not being enough to break whatever weird atmosphere was over them right now.

It felt like a fucking eternity that the two just stared at one another and Raihan couldn’t hear anything but his heavy breathing.

He wanted to say something.

(“What are you doing?”)

(“It’s probably stopped raining now. I should go.”)

(“You gonna pick that up? Haha.”)

 **Something**.

But Leon’s handsome face was so close and his golden eyes were so piercing and Raihan forgot how to speak.

Leon asked him something then, that in an instant made heat expand across Raihan’s whole chest and his breath catch in his throat. It was so unorthodox _,_ so reminiscent of a wet dream Raihan had once and buried in the deepest recesses of his mind that Raihan had to clumsily ask him again.

“W-What?”

“Can I kiss you..?”

And if Leon looked more hesitant maybe it was because Raihan made him repeat it.

Raihan gawked. He was sure he heard Leon correctly and asking him “what” again would be ridiculous, but he honestly didn’t know what else to say, his mouth dumbly moving to repeat the question.

He could see the resolve slipping from Leon’s face as if in slow motion, his hand loosening around Raihan’s. “I’m sorr—“

But Raihan was the one grabbing his arm this time before Leon could leave, before he could stop or think about the words spilling from his lips. “Yeah.” He didn’t mean to sound breathless. “Yeah, you can kiss me, Leon.”

It was like something snapped.

Raihan was being pushed back against the counter, the surprised squeak coming from him promptly muffled by Leon’s mouth. Leon’s non-gloved hand cupped his face as he forced his tongue past Raihan’s lips.

His mouth was wet and hot and tasted of the lo mein they just ate. Raihan struggled to keep up with him, his mind still trying to process what was happening and he groaned when Leon dragged his tongue over his teeth then licked inside Raihan’s mouth like he wanted to burn every detail to memory.

Leon slid his hand to the back of Raihan’s neck to pull him in more, black hat falling off, and he pressed his body flush against Raihan. Raihan starts to hear the little noises Leon made, low keening sounds that make blood rush through Raihan's ears.

Leon parted his lips once and looked up at Raihan, eyes shifting ever so slightly as if he was searching. Raihan couldn’t imagine what it was that he found, but whatever it was seemed to reassure him as he growled, pulling Raihan’s head down to devour his lips again.

His lips are slick with spit this time, warm and wet, and Raihan willed his brain to actually respond. He tilts Leon's head to the side to deepen the kiss and matches Leon’s pace that borders on desperation. 

Their mouths moved clumsily against one another, following a very familiar pattern where they were at odds and Leon won the battle by nipping at Raihan’s bottom lip. He gasped, feeling Leon chuckle against him and both his palms were cupping Raihan’s face now, lapping the insides of Raihan’s mouth.

Raihan felt weak in the knees. They were both panting when Leon parted from him again and started ushering Raihan to the right of them. Raihan moved backward as Leon guided him forward, hands still fisted in the collar of Raihan's jacket and placing, sloppy open-mouthed kisses to Raihan's lips. Raihan’s heel hit the back of something hard before he fell onto the couch he was eating at earlier and Leon sat on top of him, knees on either side of Raihan's waist and recapturing his lips.

“Your clothes," he breathed, "are still wet,” Leon murmured between the little, firm kisses he was placing to Raihan’s mouth.

“Yours," Raihan replied when he had a second to speak, "are too.”

Leon’s hands slid under the bottom of Raihan’s hoodie and grazed the flat of his stomach, his voice dipping to something sultry. “How about we take them off?” And it should be illegal to look sheepish while your eyes danced like that.

Raihan's body was shaking. He wordlessly started unzipping the front, but Leon’s hand was pushing his away and took the initiative to do it for him. Raihan lifted his back a bit so Leon could pull the cloth off his arms and tossed it somewhere to the left. 

His fingers were back on Raihan, unbuttoning Raihan’s shirt to expose brown skin when Raihan spoke, “H-Hey, I don’t wanna be the only one naked here.”

Leon chuckled, pulling the shirt off and tossing it. “I’m getting there, hold on.” He leaned forward to kiss Raihan then whispered in his ear, “Do you want to see me, too?”

Raihan groaned, yanking Leon back to kiss him hard. Leon whined, returning the kiss for a moment before breaking away. He crossed his arms at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it in the direction of Raihan’s garments. His chest was impressive. Raihan didn’t exercise much. He was naturally lean and any muscle definition he had was from little effort, enough so that any shirtless picture he took looked good enough for him, but Leon was _defined_. He enjoyed working out and was on a tight regimen and it showed.

Raihan ogled the protruding pectorals.

He really wanted to touch them.

So he did.

The tips of Raihan's fingers traced over the plump skin and Leon’s eyes fluttered closed, giving a dreamy sigh. He whimpered and looked at Raihan when he touched his nipples and Raihan didn’t break eye contact as he rolled the pink nubs between his thumb and index.

“K-Keep, Keep doing that.”

Raihan supported Leon’s weight by moving one hand to the small of his back as he tilted Leon to better access his body. He swiped his tongue over Leon's nipples, the reaction instantaneous.

“O-Oh fuck. Oh, Raihan…”

Leon’s hands unrhythmically slid up and down Raihan’s arms and he rutted against him, Raihan feeling the hardening length against his torso.

Raihan swirled his tongue around the sensitive skin, occasionally grazing his teeth to the area with purpose and Leon bucked his hips forward. “Mmmm. Oh, _fuck_ that feels good. Oh.”

Raihan licked around the other's breasts, reveling in the sound of Leon’s heavy breathing and he puckered his lips to suck on them, one at a time. He pushed the breasts together and licked around the cleavage, a slow drag of his tongue then quicker swirls before returning to suck on the reddened nipples.

“O-O-Okay...!” Raihan felt a hand push against his shoulder and he barely had a chance to look up before Leon's tongue is plunging in his mouth. Leon kissed him deep and wet, gripping Raihan's face hard as his nails dug underneath his chin and cheek.

Leon moved down to Raihan’s neck, kissing and sucking at the crook of it. A mixture of tongue and teeth grazing at a spot Raihan didn’t know was an erotic zone until now and Raihan was embarrassed by the noises he was making. He could feel Leon smirking against his skin or the snort of air when he snickered.

“Fuck you,” Raihan managed saying.

“ _Arceus, I want to_ ,” Leon said almost instantly and the words went straight to Raihan’s dick. Raihan whined when Leon stopped kissing his neck and his hand came to cradle Raihan’s cheek, holding Raihan’s head still and forcing him to meet his eyes. Not that Raihan wouldn’t anyway. Not while Leon’s eyes were molten gold and Raihan was drowning in its heat. “Do you? Rai?”

Raihan’s heart was hammering in his chest. “I… I...” He gulped down what felt like a lump of coal in his throat and croaked, “Yes.”

Leon frowned, gripping Raihan’s cheek a little tighter. “Because if you don’t want to, that’s fine. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to—“

“ _Yes_ , Leon. I want to. _Please_.”

“ ** _God_** ,” Leon growled, lunging forward to kiss Raihan desperately and Raihan moaned, clawing at Leon's back.

He let out an embarrassing squeal for what seemed like the tenth time that morning when he was suddenly scooped up in Leon’s arms and Raihan instinctively wrapped his legs around Leon’s torso to keep from falling. 

Leon laughed as Raihan buried his face in Leon’s shoulder. “Let’s go up to my bed,” he explained. “I have lube there.”

Raihan had to regain some leverage. He sucked at a spot on Leon’s neck and bit the skin. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark, enough to warn Leon he could if he wanted. “You mean you’re not going to do the ‘ol spit method and fuck me on top of the dining room table?" He twirled his tongue deliberately over his handy work as they moved up the stairs. "I’m disappointed, Leon.”

Leon groaned, low in his throat. “Keep doing that and I might take you on the wall."

A chill ran through Raihan. He was tempted to take Leon up on the offer, if not for any other reason than to challenge Leon's threat, but decided not to. Leon already opening the door to his bedroom with one hand (damn fucking strong ass arms) and Raihan wanted to bite his neck again before he was lowered to a ridiculously comfortable mattress.

Leon raised up, though still hovered over Raihan. “Is it, um. Will this be your first time?”

Raihan’s had sex with a few girls but he knew that wasn’t where Leon’s concern lied. “Yeah,” he said. 

“ _Oh_.” The heat in his voice made Raihan gulp. He couldn’t stop staring at him. “Mine, too.”

“Never with a guy?”

Leon ran his hands idly over Raihan’s chest, eyes trailing down his body. “Never with anyone.”

Raihan’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head, causing Leon to lean back as Raihan sat up on his elbows. “ _Really?!_ ”

“What’s with that reaction?” Leon frowned. “Yes, really.”

“So many people throw themselves at your feet! I just thought you might’ve taken somebody… home...”

“Well... I have now...”

They both flushed.

Leon got up to rummage through a drawer on his bedside table while Raihan turned to face-plant into the pillow. “You probably planned this.”

Leon laughed. “ _You_ control the weather. Makes a guy wonder if you made it rain and complained in hopes that I’d take you home.”

“Hah hah. You see right through me,” Raihan said sarcastically. He felt the mattress dip as Leon climbed on and turned Raihan’s head to peck his lips.

“Come on, I want to see you.” 

Raihan allowed Leon to turn him around and kiss his face. “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed. You’re cute all the time, Raihan.” 

“Mmmmm,” Raihan whined. He couldn’t remember the last time someone’s touched him this softly. It was languid and certain and messy, Raihan could feel spit trailing down his chin. He was so hard and could feel precum soiling his boxers. “Leon…”

Leon groaned, moving to mark Raihan’s neck and Raihan sucked in a breath, “L-Leon...! Leon...”

His voice was husky. “I’m going to prep you now.” He tugged Raihan’s shorts and underwear down in one swift motion and squeezed lube into his hand. Raihan didn't bother complaining about Leon still in pants, easily distracted by the other situating himself between his legs and raising Raihan’s knees as he spread them apart. "Ready?"

Raihan nodded and one finger slid in his ass, up to the last knuckle, and wriggled around. It was the weirdest feeling ever. Raihan considered having gay sex before but never got around to it. Mostly because anytime he imagined the scenario the other person resembled the man about to take his gay virginity and Raihan would go into hysterics.

Leon looked at him, a silent question, and Raihan nodded his head once more. A second finger joined the first and Raihan squirmed.

“How does it feel?”

“Um, different?”

"Good different?"

“I-I'm not sure... It's not bad. Keep going. This is just… new for me.”

Leon moved his two fingers. “You've never used any toys or anything?”

Raihan wanted to laugh. “No. Listen— _Ah!_ ” Raihan arched his back, eyes going wide as his jaw dropped. _What the…?_

A smirk. “Good. Looks like I found your prostate.” 

Leon looked so pleased with himself and Raihan let out a whine that made his ears heat up as Leon continued pressing his fingers to that one spot. He... doesn’t normally sound like this.

”O-Oh, oh, _fuck_. That— Hahhh~”

Leon's slick fingers are thrusting in and out, occasionally scissoring and stretching Raihan's walls, and hitting that same. damn. spot. Raihan’s body trembled. He could feel drool leaking from the corner of his mouth as his jaw went slack.

“Ohhh. Hah! Hnghhhh. Leonnnn, _god_.”

Leon added a third finger without warning and Raihan made a high-pitched keen, not knowing what to do with his hands as they uselessly pawed at the bed. He didn’t want to touch himself, it would come too soon. But at this rate, it might come too soon regardless. He didn’t know how he could be unraveling this easily. Would anybody’s touch feel like this?

“Ah-! God, Leon. _Leon_."

"I'm going to lose my mind," Raihan barely heard Leon growl. Raihan whimpered when the pressure left his ass. Leon ripped his pants off at probable record speed then grabbed Raihan's legs and yanked him closer, wrapping them around his waist. " _I'm going to fuck you now_." Gold eyes met his with such _heat_ and such impatience that it made Raihan feel lightheaded.

" _S-Shit._ " Raihan shuddered. It wasn't an answer because Leon didn’t pose it as a question. Raihan thought that Leon could see that Raihan's answer would have been yes, _god yes_ , anyway, or maybe he didn't care. It was okay because Raihan didn’t care either. He just wanted Leon in him right now.

Leon angled his cock, sliding inside a bit at a time and that was way different than some fucking fingers.

“Ugh…” Raihan threw his head back, pain twisting his face.

“Does it," he panted, "hurt too much?”

“N-No, just… give me a second.” Raihan inhaled and exhaled.

Leon leaned forward and kissed him, open-mouthed and sloppily as both of them barely had it in them to breathe. He whispered, “I’m going to do a little more, okay?” then pushed forward.

“Hah- Ah-!”

They did that for a minute. Leon pushing into him, pausing for a few seconds to kiss Raihan's lips, his neck, his chest, everywhere his mouth could reach while Raihan adjusted and felt like his eyes were rolling to the back of his head. Soon Raihan got comfortable and the pleasure started overriding the pain and his sounds were less discomforted groans and more blissful moans.

“Hah, ah! _Ah!_ Ohhh~”

Sweat collected at Leon's forehead. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so _tight_ , Raihan. So, ohmygod, so ti- ght…" His voice cracked. He sounded near tears. "I can't...”

Raihan didn't know what Leon was about to say. He barely cared, feeling heat like molten lava building in his abdomen. “F-Faster, Leon."

Leon's nails dug into Raihan's hips, sharp thrusts hitting his sweet spot repeatedly and Raihan's hands wildly grabbed at the bedsheets, back arching off the covers. "Oh my—! F-Fucking..."

Leon increased his speed, babbling some things Raihan only caught a few words of ("Beautiful." "—make me crazy—" "—so long." "Harder!" "—gonna cum...!") and maybe some of those words were coming from Raihan's own mouth now. He could feel his orgasm steadfast approaching and when Leon thrust into him, biting down hard on Raihan's neck, the heat building in him erupted and he shoots cum on the both of them.

He heard Leon give a long, guttural moan, hot liquid filling Raihan's insides, and Raihan moaned still.

He grunted when Leon pulled out and collapsed on top of him, moving after a second so that only his arm draped over Raihan’s chest.

For a while, it was just their labored breathing.

Leon turned his head to look at Raihan and Raihan’s breath caught in his throat when he looked back.

His eyes were so soft.

Leon's fingers tickled when they brushed Raihan’s skin, moving up to the nape of his neck and it felt good, the scratch against his scalp.

The kiss Leon pressed to his lips was chaste and only lasted a second but Raihan thinks it somehow made him feel warmer than all the others.

Raihan’s hand clenched and unclenched, a visual representation of his uncertainty. He lowered his eyes from Leon’s gaze and began sitting up as he moved backward off the bed.

Leon grabbed his wrist. If Leon’s words didn’t convey his concerns, his questioning eyes certainly did. "Do you really have to go?"

"Yes?" Raihan spoke. “...I’ll have an easier time leaving now than if I leave in the morn— Well, _later on_ today.”

It was still dark out and most everyone was asleep. If Raihan left Leon’s room after they slept it’d be around afternoon, when people walked the hall and would likely see him. Not that being in Leon’s room necessarily meant anything happened, but still. It would be a story.

Leon seemed to be considering the same logic as he slowly let Raihan's arm go. The kicked-dog look still in place. Why did he have to look like that?

“Alright," Leon said. "Um, your clothes are— Blimey, I wish I had put your clothes in the dryer first. They’re probably still damp.”

“You were too busy trying to get into my pants to think straight.” Raihan stuck his tongue out at Leon and it made him happy to see the other's dejected expression erase with a giggle.

“Guilty as charged.”

He got up as Raihan finished wiping himself with his ruined boxers, pulling on his shorts and stuffing the underwear into his pockets. “I’ll walk you out.”

“No way. You’re not even dressed.” Leon opened his mouth to protest, but Raihan continued. “I’m not you. I can find the front door, Leon.”

“Hah hah.” Leon mimicked Raihan from earlier and conceded, “Fine. Take one of my umbrellas by the door before you go. I'm not sure if its still raining.”

"Sure."

"Don't you want to borrow some of my clothes? You have time to take a shower."

"It's fine, I'm okay."

"It doesn't hurt too much, does it? Because if it does you should definitely stay here. Are you going to fly back on Flygon? Make sure its not too slippery—"

"Leon—"

"Let me check Rotom to see if it’s even still raining."

" _Leon_." Raihan was taking Rotom out the air before it could float over to its master. "Jeez, save the coddling for your little brother."

Leon blinked then let out a light chuckle. "Right, right." He stood on his tiptoes and pulled Raihan down by the neck for a hug. “Bye. I’ll see you later, Raihan.”

Raihan released the phone and wrapped his arm around Leon’s back, trying not to fixate on the fact that he was hugging a stark naked Leon and never imagined that scenario happening ever in life. “Yeah. Later, mate.” He wasn’t supposed to sound that soft.

They pulled apart, but Leon’s hands lingered at Raihan’s sides. He looked like he wanted to say something yet thought against it, letting Raihan go and just giving him a doleful smile.

Raihan almost asked him what it was, but a part of him didn’t want to know. He smiled back in a way he hoped looked natural then opened the door and left.

He was unable to explain to himself why he felt like running home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a really long oneshot because my track record for completing multichaps is 0-50, but I lost motivation part way through and *shrugs* hoping comments can motivate me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
